Mom's in the House
When Phineas and Ferb can’t find Perry, they decide to create the Perrytronic 3000, a mechanical structure that can assume any form. Of course, being aware of the boys’ every move, Candace decides to take a different tactic on her busting approach by using a new technique that keeps Phineas and Ferb from finishing their Perry project. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invents a "Duplicate-Inator 2" so that he can duplicate his own head and supposedly make himself twice as smart. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are in the yard. Linda walks out and asks what they're going to do today, to which Phineas explains that they want to take Perry on a walk. Linda says that she's either going to make spaghetti and meatballs, or a spaghetti meatball, which is just spaghetti inside of a meatball. She heads to the store to get ingredients. Phineas asks Ferb where Perry is and it shows a quick image of the different rooms of the house. He then decides to make a Perrytronic 3000, which Ferb then finishes his sentence by pulling out a blueprint. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry circles around the building with bat-like wings. Monogram explains the new evilness readiness program will make Perry ready to strike while Doofenshmirtz watches and wonders why he's flying around in circles that are creeping him out. As Doofenshmirtz declares he is ready for his scheme, Perry dives in and punches him, before getting trapped in a birdcage. Doofenshmirtz reveals his Duplic8-Inator 2, and it will give himself two heads, as "two heads are better than one" and installed his own microwave oven to power it. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas tells Isabella to separate the eyes a little, as Perry's eyes are always out of focus. Baljeet asks what the Perrytronic 3000 will do, and Phineas explains that it has a limitless ability. Inside Candace's room, she is yelling "Work! Work! Work!" which irritates Stacy. Candace explains to Stacy that it's her plan was to make Phineas and Ferb keep working with their invention so it won't disappeared that she called "Busy Bee Busting" or "B.B.Busting" for short. Stacy isn't convinced, so leaves, disappointing Candace. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz using the Duplic8-Inator 2 to create his second head, with then drops to the floor and tells him to carry him and compliment each other that they look handsome. Candace still doing the "B.B.Busting" technique, Candace gets the kids to do a "preliminary test" but won't let them completely finish it. Candace asks what does the Perrytronic do, and Phineas tells her as they about to take off that the theme song will tell everything. The theme song explains that it can turn into anything that's big and metal. As they came back to the backyard, Candace asks if it can complete other random tasks the theme song didn't cover leading Phineas to conclude that they are not done yet with the Perrytronic. Candace calls Linda in the supermarket that she's coming home with the groceries but unknowingly left her purse. Doofenshmirtz and the second head can't come up with a good idea so decided to have fun and zap random things with the Duplic8-inator 2. They shoot Perry's arm, making a duplicate of it. The arm frees Perry, and the second head blames Doofenshmirtz on it. The second head tells him to hit him but Doofenshmirtz fires Duplic8-Inator 2 and accidentally make a bunch of Perry body parts. The head tells him to point the inator somewhere else that Doofenshmirtz continues to fire it out of the building and one of the beams goes past Phineas and Ferb's house. Candace calls Linda that she is in the driveway bringing groceries inside and telling Phineas and Ferb to don't stop working on the Perrytronic. Candace asks her where she is, and she says she's in the front door. When Candace runs in, Linda isn't there, so she calls her again. Linda tells her that she in the bathroom, then to Candace's room and later in the kitchen and Candace runs to her again, Linda wasn't there either. After a while, Linda drives off since the supermarket called her that she left her purse and leaves, and Candace notices that there are two houses. To fight off the Perry parts, Doofenshmirtz makes more of his heads with the Duplic8-Inator 2. As they fight, two of Doofenshmirtz's heads holding Perry in place with their mouths. Perry calls one of his copy arms and tosses him towards the self-destruct button but it then disappears. Doofenshmirtz realizes that he still had the microwave attachment set to "Baked Potato", meaning that whatever he made would disappear after about three minutes. At the house, Linda pulls up and Candace tries to show her the two houses, but the second house disappears. Candace doesn't care, because the Perrytronic is still in the backyard. Doofenshmirtz fights two of Perry's arms but quickly disappears. Perry is surrounded by Doofenshmirtz's heads, but they also disappear. With one head left to defeat, Perry grabs a golf club and uses it to destroy the Duplic8-Inator 2 and Doofenshmirtz tries to stop Perry by throwing his second head but misses him and throws off the balcony with the inator fires a beam. The head comments that he should have disappeared before hitting the ground and curses Perry but cut off when he disappears. Doofenshmirtz tries to know what his second head was going to say until Perry destroyed the Duplic8-Inator 2 and leaves via jetpack that Doofenshmirtz knows now what he was going to say. At the same time, Candace tries to get Linda to see the Perrytronic while she making the spaghetti meatball but decides to order pizza. When Candace tries to show her the Perrytronic, but the beam hits it. The two Perrytronics hit each other and tumbled away from the backyard just as Candace brings Linda out, who only sees the real Perry. She invites the kids in for pizza and ice cream sandwiches. Ferb replies he only wants pie. Candace, who is disappointed and saying that now she has to "but-but-but". Transcript Songs *"Perrytronic" End Credits Second verse of Perrytronic (during the credits when broadcast by itself) Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (Aren't you to young to...) None. Ferb's Line/Oh, there you are, Perry What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *A Phantom Pain is an sensation in which a person who got their limbs amputated can still feel that their limb is still there even though it is amputated. *Because Candace's story is the main one, Phineas has very few lines of actual dialogue throughout the episode. In fact, he doesn't say anything in the episode's second half, except for an excited "Me!" when Linda calls them for pizza. Production Information *This episode appeared on Disney Channel on Demand on February 24, 2012. *Along with "Minor Monogram", this is the fourth-longest time an episode had its segments premiere separately. International Premieres *March 10, 2012 (Canal 13 Chile) *May 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Japan) *June 8, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *June 30, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *August 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *September 22, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *September 23, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *December 9, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) *January 1, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *January 6, 2013 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *Perry enters D.E.I. with a pair of wings and is trapped in the cage, but later on the wings disappear while he is in the cage. *Although the first head to be duplicated was created first, it was the last to disappear, longer than the others created which should have lasted only for 3 minutes. *When Doofenshmirtz's first head tells Doofenshmirtz to hit him, Doofenshmirtz hits the Duplicator-Inator 2 button 3 times, hitting Perry's hand and tail. But in the next scene, more than three of Perry's hands and tail were shown. *Before Doofenshmirtz throws his duplicate head, his hair is dark brown instead of light brown. *Candace knocks on the bathroom door to get Mom out, but the door is for Mom's bedroom. (Identified by the pictures on either side) **In addition, when Candace runs from the door to upstairs, she shouldn't as both the bathroom and Mom's room are on the top floor, not the bottom. *When Doofenshmirtz's second head is yelling at him for accidentally letting Perry out of the cage, Doofenshmirtz's eyes are red. *This episode reveals that there is an empty lot next door to the Flynn-Fletcher house, but in previous episodes, there is another house in that empty lot. *After the song Perrytronic, while Candace is telling the boys she is telling her mother, Isabella's hair is all blue. *When Linda looked out the window seeing the fence of the duplicated house, she should've seen the house itself. *On the word "Juvenile", the seventh Doofenshmirtz head's mouth moves, but the heads were heard saying in unison. *When Candace turns around to see the house duplicate, her eyelashes disappear. *The Perrytronic can be easily seen out the door as well as the window, so Candace would've told Linda to see it through the door instead. *Between the time Linda decides to stop working and Candace utters her "bust giggle", it takes a lot longer for Linda to follow her, perhaps the Doofenshmirtz scene after Linda's line took place at the same time as the previous scene. *Right before Perrytronic is hit by the Duplicator-inator there is an open panel on its stomach and some parts lying on the lawn but when the duplicate Perrytronic appears both Perrytronics are whole and the parts are gone. Continuity None. Allusions *''Gigantor'' - The Perrytronic theme parodies the theme to the '60s anime about a giant robot. *''The Wizard of Oz'' - When Perry is trapped in the cage, he closely resembles the flying monkeys. *''The Addams Family'' - When Doofenshmirtz makes a duplicate of Perry's arm it lands, and moves in a way similar to that of Thing. *''Angry Birds'' - When Dr. Doofenshmirtz throws his duplicate heads, the heads have a similar shape to the yellow bird. *''Cory in the House'' - This episode title has the same name to the show. Trivia *Phineas breaks the Fourth wall by saying the theme song would explain everything. Candace also does this stating she now has to "Bu-bu-but". *Phineas and Ferb built another machine that looks like Perry. ("Perry Lays an Egg", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Doofenshmirtz makes duplicates of himself again. ("Run Away Runway"). *Second time Doofenshmirtz makes an inator that "duplicates" anything. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Second time Doofenshmirtz says "nincompoop". ("Moon Farm") *Second time Perry bites Doofenshmirtz's finger. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Doofenshmirtz says "Dummkopf" again. ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "The Doof Side of the Moon") *The Mambo No. 5 soundalike plays again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Canderemy") *One of the forms of the Perrytronic 3000 looks like the Giant floating baby head. *Second time Doofenshmirtz mentions volition. ("Brain Drain") *This is the fourteenth episode to have live action shots. ("Rollercoaster", "Candace Loses Her Head","Lights, Candace, Action!", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "We Call it Maze", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme", "Moon Farm", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-Stone Area") *Fourth time that Stacy is annoyed with Candace busting her brothers. ("The Lemonade Stand", "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *The task of making sure the Big Idea doesn't disappear for the bust is a plot point again ("Don't Even Blink"). *Despite the title, Linda isn't in the house for much of the episode. *Third time Linda says "Oh, my goodness!" ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Picture This"). *In Phineas and Ferb's room, the pecking chicken can be seen on a shelf ("Brain Drain"). Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Additional voices: Django Marsh }} es:Mamá está en Casa pl:Mama w domu pt:Mãe está na Zona pt-br:Mamãe em Casa Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:M